<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>店長は喜んでいる by manchong0522</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860917">店長は喜んでいる</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/manchong0522/pseuds/manchong0522'>manchong0522</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SMAP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/manchong0522/pseuds/manchong0522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>written on 2020.10.21<br/>灵感来自于shingo同名blog</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katori Shingo/Kusanagi Tsuyoshi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>店長は喜んでいる</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>已经是多少天没见了呢。<br/>
香取慎吾在疲惫的工作后坐进经纪人车的后座。<br/>
从上周，上上周。再往前…<br/>
用手指滑动着日历，却已经数不清到底多少天没有看见那个工作狂了。<br/>
用尽最后一丝气力开了家里的门，再趴在桌前。睡意朦胧间，胃一声咕噜，提醒他还没有吃晚饭。<br/>
没心情做饭，随意拿点饭团凑合一下。啤酒正好喝光了，冰箱里只剩下威士忌和苏打水。那今天就把这些混在一起，喝个随意的highball好了。<br/>
落日透过玻璃窗，照着米色的窗帘。他扭头，橘红的太阳混着云雾半挂在地平线上方。地板一片橙黄。<br/>
嘴里的饭团很淡，没有一点味道。苏打水混合着酒气，扩散在空气里。他拿起花了的酒杯，吸了吸鼻子，酒的味道满溢整个鼻腔。</p><p>沉浸在落日和酒味的混合体里，他的背后好像被拍了一下。<br/>
一回头，看见那个熟悉的面孔。<br/>
“草彅！”他叫道。<br/>
但那个草彅刚似乎并没有要听的意思。<br/>
“喂！你在听吗？”<br/>
对方只是沉默，之后又突然转身走开了。<br/>
香取正想追出去，手一动碰到了前面的酒杯，梦醒了。<br/>
原来只是个梦罢了。</p><p>夕阳早已沉入地平线，昏暗的天空里唯有一点残月。<br/>
手机微微振动了一下。他漫不经心地点开，却收到了草彅的消息。<br/>
“明天在家等我”<br/>
短信只有一行字。<br/>
香取撑起头，手微微地颤抖，慢慢地写下：<br/>
“店长 牛肉蛋包饭两份”<br/>
也不知是酒意未过还是玩笑，突然就称呼草彅“店长”。然后他按了发送。随后便再度趴下去，陷入了浅眠。<br/>
手机又振动了一下。<br/>
“这位客人 请等着吧”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>